Wetten dass
by Kiddo
Summary: Geschichte für Samusa 2 Crew Mitglieder wagen eine kleine Wette...
1. Kapitel 1

**Wetten dass...**

Kapitel 1

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Widmung: Liebe Samusa, diese kleine seaQuest Geschichte ist für dich. Ich hoffe du hast ein schönes Weihnachtsfest.

* * *

Die seaQuest hatte am Mittag am Hafen angedockt um neue Lebensmittel und andere Sachen an Bord zu nehmen.

Jetzt am Abend hatte dir Crew Landgang, am nächsten morgen würden sie wieder auslaufen.

Ein Teil der männlichen Senior Crew, plus Lucas, saß in einer Kneipe in der nähe des Hafens. Bridger hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie in eine Kneipe gingen, in der hauptsächlich nicht-alkoholische Getränke ausgeschenkt wurden. Zum einen hatte er darauf beharrt, weil Lucas dabei war und der Junge schließlich erst 16 war und zum anderen wollte Nathan am nächsten Tag keine total verkaterte Senior Crew auf der Brücke haben.

Dr. Westphalen, Lt. Co. Hitchcock und Co. Ford dagegen waren ins Musical gegangen.

Lucas Wolenczak, einziger Teenager an Bord des Top UEO- Bootes, beobachtete schon seit einiger Zeit das geschehen um sich herum und schielte dabei immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr.

Captain Bridger war das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Schützlings nicht entgangen.

Er entschied sich aber erst einmal nichts dazu zu sagen. Wenn Lucas mal wieder eins seiner Experimente durchführte, war es das Beste wenn man ihn nicht dabei störte. Der Junge würde irgendwann schon von allein erzählen was er tat.

Zehn Minuten später seufzte Lucas auf und schaute die anderen am Tisch an. "Ich kann machen was ich will, aber ich versteh es einfach nicht." Sagte er Kopfschüttelnd.

Benjamin Krieg grinste von einem Ohr zum anderem. "Macht drei rote Kreuze in euren Kalender. Unser Genie gibt zu, dass er ausnahmsweise einmal keinen durchblick hat."

Der Teen streckte dem Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier kurz die Zunge heraus. "Wirklich sehr witzig Ben."

Nathan wandte sich an Lucas. "Was verstehst du denn genau nicht?" Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er gleich erfahren würde, um was es bei dem kleinem Experiment gegangen war.

Das Computergenie schaute in die Runde. "Wisst ihr, ich beobachte dies jetzt schon seit fast 45 Minuten. Und in der Schule ist mir das früher auch schon immer aufgefallen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Warum gehen Frauen eigentlich fast immer zu zweit aufs Klo?"

Benjamin Krieg, Miguel Ortiz und Tim O'Neill platzten vor lachen los. Chief Crocker und Captain Bridger dagegen schafften es ihr lachen zu unterdrücken. Der Teen hatte es geschafft eines der vielen weiblichen Mysterien auf den Punkt zu bringen.

"Hey, ich hab das ernst gemeint." Lucas wirkte schon fast eingeschnappt. "In den letzten 45 Minuten, ist die Damentoilette 15-mal benutzt wurden. Nur 3-mal sind Frauen einzeln rein gegangen und gleich 12-mal sind sie im Doppelpack darin verschwunden. Bei den Frauen die einzeln drin waren ging es ganz schnell, aber bei denen die zu zweit rein sind hat es ewig gedauert. Was machen die solange darin? Abgesehen vom aufs Klo gehen und vielleicht auch noch mal ihr Make-up auffrischen. Lästern die dort vielleicht über die Typen ab mit denen sie aus sind?"

Der Captain grinste. "Interessante Theorie die du da hast mit dem Lästern. Könnte vielleicht eine Erklärung sein. Aber so wirklich werden wir das wohl nie erfahren, es sei den wir Fragen mal nach."

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich hab mal meine früheren Klassenkameradinnen darauf angesprochen. Aber eine richtige Antwort hab ich darauf auch nicht bekommen. Die meinten nur, dass es zu zweit nicht so langweilig wäre. Aber sagt mal, dass kann doch irgendwie nicht normal sein. Wir Männer tun dies doch auch nicht. Wenn ich Ben jetzt fragen würde ob er mit mir aufs Klo geht, würden mich doch sofort alle schief anschauen."

Krieg tat als ob er total entsetzt war. "Wag es bloß nicht."

Tim O'Neill schmunzelte. "Vielleicht ist an der Make-up Theorie doch mehr dran als du glaubst. Sagen wir mal eine Frau braucht... 2 Minuten um ihren Lippenstift aufzufrischen. Und wenn sie sich den Lippenstift dann noch teilen sind es gleich 4 Minuten."

Benjamin schüttelte sofort energisch mit dem Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall! Lippenstift Teilen geht ja schon mal gar nicht. Eine Frau will doch nicht den gleichen Farbton wie ihre Konkurrentin tragen." Der Liutenend setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. "Also ich glaube ja, das zu zweit aufs Klo gehen, ist noch auf die Neandertalerzeit zurück zu führen. Damals musste eine von beiden immer Wache stehen, um eine drohende Gefahr noch rechtzeitig sehen zu können wenn die andere grade hinterm Busch hockte und mal musste. Irgendwie muss dieses Verhalten anscheint bis heute hängen geblieben sein."

Ortiz zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Hört, hört, hier spricht der große Frauen Kenner."

Krieg schien den ironischen Unterton in Miguels Stimme nicht gehört zu haben uns schaute den Teenager belehrend an. "In der Tat. Hör mir ja gut zu Lucas, bei mir kannst du noch eine Menge lernen was Frauen anbetrifft."

Das jüngste Crewmitglied der seaQuest sah Ben aufmüpfig an. "Sag mal was soll das jetzt heißen."

"Es ist wohl allen bekannt, dass ich in Sachen Frauen ein besonderes Händchen habe. Schließlich war ich auch schon mit einer der schönsten Frauen in der UEO Verheiratet." Meinte Krieg überzeugt.

"Ben, die Betonung liegt auf war." Gab Lucas schlagfertig zurück.

Krieg fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz. "Oh, das hat gesessen. Aber das ist immerhin mehr als du vorweisen kannst. Deine erste Freundin war schließlich dein Computer."

"Hey, ich bin vielleicht erst 16, das heißt aber nicht, das ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hab was Frauen anbelangt."

"Ja klar, natürlich kleiner!" Das ganze klang als ob Ben dem jungem Genie kein Wort glauben würde.

Die anderen Verfolgten die Diskussion interessiert, das ganze hatte irgendwie etwas von einem Tennismatch. Nathan stand allerdings kurz davor das ganze zu beenden. So selbstsicher sich der Teenager auch immer nach außen gab, so unsicher war er dagegen in seinem inneren.

Lucas schwieg einen Augenblick lang. "Sag mal, willst du mich etwa herausfordern? Wenn ja ist dir das gerade gelungen." Ein lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

Nun war es an Ben für einen Moment still nachzudenken. Klar, es war verlockend dem Teenager einmal seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen, schließlich gab es sonst fast nie etwas, wo der Junge wegen seiner Intelligenz mal nicht der erste war. Aber war es fair auf so etwas einzugehen, schließlich war er um einiges älter und hatte dem entsprechend mehr Lebenserfahrung als Lucas. "Okay, ich schlage eine einfache dreier Wette vor."

"Und die wäre?" Fragte das Computergenie misstrauisch.

"Wir überlegen uns drei verschiedene Bereiche die mit Frauen zu tun haben und schließen darin jeweils eine Wette ab."

Captain Bridger gefiel das ganze nicht besonders, aber er wusste das er die beiden nicht davon abhalten konnte. Wenn sie sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, zogen sie es auch durch. Und Lucas das ganze zu verbieten brachte er auch nicht über sein Herz, wenn er das jetzt tat, würde der Teenager wie ein kleines Kind vor den anderen da stehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Teen deshalb ganz schön sauer auf ihn sein würde. "Ich finde eine dreier Wette nicht gut. Eine Vierer Wette ist besser. Da besteht wenigstens die Chance, einen gleichstand zu erreichen."

"Vor mir aus auch eine Vierer Wette. Was ist Lucas schlägst du ein?" Ben hielt dem Blondschopf die Hand entgegen.

Der Teenager überlegte noch einen Augenblick. "Um was wetten wir?"

"200 Doller und der Verlierer muss den Gewinner zwei Wochen lang bedienen. Du weißt schon, Nachschlag beim essen holen, die Wäsche waschen, Botengänge erledigen, Wasserrationen fürs Duschen abgeben. Na eben das volle Programm. "

Bridger zog scharf Luft ein. 200 Dollar waren wirklich kein Pappenstiel. Vor allem für jemanden der so wenig Verdiente wie Lucas. "Liutenant ich glaube nicht das dies besonders fair ist. Sie haben völlig verschiedene Gehälter."

Krieg lenkte ein, er sah selbst ein, dass der Geldbetrag etwas hoch gegriffen war. "Okay, wir machen 20 Doller daraus, der Rest bleibt aber so. Was ist Lucas, schlägst du ein?"

Das Computergenie zögerte einen Moment lang, wollte jetzt aber doch nicht zurück schrecken. Schließlich hatte er sein vorlautes Mundwerk ja auch nicht halten können. Er streckte seine Hand aus und schlug bei Benjamin ein. "Die Wette gilt."

Der Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier lächelte siegessicher, ach wie schön es doch wohl sein würde mit einem persönlichem Butler.

Miguel Ortiz fand, dass es nun endgültig Zeit war die angespannte Situation zu lösen. Auch wenn dies jetzt gleich auf seine kosten gehen würde. Er blickte O'Neill an der schräg gegenüber saß. "Hey Tim, ich muss mal aufs Klo, kommst du mit?"

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Kneipenbesucher war auf einen Tisch gerichtet, an dem 5 Erwachsene und ein Teenager saßen die sich vor lachen nicht mehr einzukriegen schienen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written Oktober 2004


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wetten dass...**

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Samusa und Moonshine für ihr Reviews.

Yury: Lucas interessiert sich halt für fast alles. Sorry, was kann ich den dafür, dass der Junge sich selbst für so etwas interessiert? Der hat irgendwie sein Eigenleben entwickelt. Ich hab den leisen verdacht, dass Ben sich vor dir in Acht nehmen sollte, nicht das ihr euch im Dunkeln über den Weg lauft…

Samusa: Es gibt viele Leute die nicht wissen was Fanfiction ist. Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte soweit interessiert.

Moonshine: Die Idee mit den Telefonnummern ist zwar gut aber auf der seaQuest nach meiner Meinung nach schlecht umsetzbar. Da wäre Ben nämlich altersmäßig im Vorteil, es gibt auf der seaQuest einfach niemanden in Lucas alter. Diese Wette wäre aber bei einem Landurlaub einfach umsetzbar, da wäre ich auch sicher, dass Lucas dabei gewinnt. Über das Ende der Wette kann ich nichts verraten, ich will ja niemanden die Spannung nehmen. ;-)

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen standen Benjamin Krieg und Lucas Wolenczak in einem Gang nicht unweit von Katie Hitchcocks Kabine. Die Exfrau des Versorgungs- und Moraloffiziers, war Mittelpunkt ihrer ersten Wette. 

Krieg lächelte. "Ich sag dir, sie ist total anders als du glaubst. Du wirst ihre Antwort nie voraussagen können."

Der Teenager rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Das hast du mir jetzt schon tausendmal erzählt."

Ben schaute das Computergenie herausfordernd an. "Also, worauf willst du dich festlegen?" In der ersten Wette ging es darum, das sie Katie fragen wollten, welche zwei Sachen sie damals an Benjamin genervt hatten. Lucas dagegen musste im Vorfeld genau eine Sache davon benennen. Hatte der Teen eine Übereinstimmung, würde er den Punkt bekommen, wenn er aber vollkommen daneben lag, würde der Punkt an Krieg gehen.

Der blonde Teenager überlegte einen Moment. "Es hat sie genervt... das du nie die Klobrille herunter geklappt hast."

Krieg sagte dazu lieber gar nichts. Der Junge hatte leider ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen, dies war in der Tat etwas gewesen worüber er sich früher mit seiner Exfrau gestritten hatte. Allerdings hatten sie auch noch über viele andere Kleinigkeiten gestritten, wie hoch stand da also schon die Chance, das Katie dies auch erwähnen würde?

Etwa fünf Minuten später war es dann endlich soweit. Die Tür von Lt. Co. Hitchcock öffnete sich, sie verließ ihre Kabine und steuerte direkt den Gang an in dem die beiden Wettkanditaten warteten. Als die dunkelhaarige Frau die beiden entdeckte, hatte sie gleich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Der Moraloffizier stieß Lucas leicht in die Seite. "Überlass das reden besser mir."

Dann lächelte er Hitchcock überfreundlich an. "Gut das du gerade vorbei kommst, ich wollte unseren kleinen hier gerade in die großen Geheimnisse von menschlichen Beziehungen einweihen..."

Das Computergenie verzog das Gesicht, so wie Ben das ganze anging würde das ja nie etwas werden. Und wenn Hitchcock später herausfand das Krieg sie angelogen hatte und es eigentlich um eine Wette gegangen war, dann Gnade ihnen Gott. Wenn man dem Lt. Co. aber gleich die Wahrheit erzählte war es sicherlich einfacher und auch sicherer. Lucas fuhr Benjamin einfach ins Wort. "Am Besten vergessen sie jetzt erst einmal ganz schnell was Ben da eben gesagt hat. Um ganze ehrlich zu sein, wir haben da eine kleine Wette am laufen."

Krieg schloss für einen Moment lang kurz seine Augen, der Teenager hatte alles vermasselt. Man konnte so etwas doch nicht so direkt sagen. Sicherlich würde Kathrin gleich ausflippen.

Hitchcock legte die Stirn in Falten. "Was für eine Wette?"

"Na ja, Ben ist der Meinung das er der absolute Frauen Kenner ist und ich dagegen ein totaler Analphabet bin. Tja und irgendwie ist daraus jetzt eine Wette entstanden." Erklärte das Computergenie.

Katie lächelte. "Ich verstehe. Was wollt ihr den genau von mir wissen?"

Der Versorgungsoffizier konnte es nicht fassen, seine Exfrau reagierte völlig gelassen. Er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber damit? "Du sollst uns bloß zwei Sachen sagen, die dich an mir damals genervt haben. Lucas durfte vorher eine Vermutung abgeben und wenn er damit richtig liegt bekommt er einen Punkt. Liegt er falsch bekomme ich einen Punkt."

"Aha." Die schlanke Frau überlegte einen Moment lang. "Mh, was mich manchmal ganz schön genervt hat, waren immer deine Bartstoppeln im Waschbecken."

Krieg schaute zu frieden, bis jetzt lief schon einmal alles wie geschmiert.

"Ach ja, was echt Ober nervig war, war das du nie die Klobrille wieder herunter geklappt hast."

Der blonde Teenager strahlte bei diesen Worten über das ganze Gesicht, am liebsten wäre er sogar in die Luft gesprungen. Ben dagegen schaute etwas angesäuert.

Lt. Co. Hitchcock schaute von einem zum anderen. "Alles okay bei euch?"

Lucas nickte fröhlich mit dem Kopf. "Klar, sie haben mir gerade zu meinem ersten Punkt verholfen." Er fasste den sprachlosen Luitenend am Uniformärmel und zog ihn mit sich mit. Erinnerte sich dann aber doch noch an seine guten Manieren. "Danke Commander, das war auch schon alles was wir für den Moment wissen wollten."

* * *

Schon kurze Zeit später, waren Krieg und Wolenczak erneut in Sache Wette unterwegs. Diesmal hatte sich jeder von ihnen ein Buch aussuchen müssen, das Frauen gerne lasen. Benjamin hatte sich für "Vom Winde Verweht" entschieden, Lucas setzte seine Hoffnungen auf "Der kleine Prinz". Die beiden hatten ausgemacht, dass sie deshalb drei verschiedene Personen fragen würden.

Die erst beste Frau die ihnen begegnete hielten sie auf und machten sie zu ihrem neusten Opfer.

"Warten Sie bitte einmal kurz Ensign Moon." Ben schenkte ihr sein bestes lächeln. "Wir haben eine kleine Wette abgeschlossen und benötigen jetzt ihre weibliche Meinung. Welches Buch lesen sie lieber, ""Vom Winde Verweht" oder "Der Kleine Prinz"?" In Kriegs Stimme konnte man gut erkennen welche Lektüre er gerne als Antwort haben wollte.

Ensign Andrea Moon schaute sie einen Moment lang irritiert an. "Sorry, aber ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben etwas von "Vom Winde Verweht" gehört. Aber "Der Kleine Prinz" ist echt toll." Moon schaute auf ihre Uhr. "Ich muss jetzt aber echt weiter, sonst komme ich noch zu spät." Und in Windeseile war sie auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Lucas schaute zufrieden vor sich hin, die Wette fing ja schon einmal gut an.

"Grins nicht so dumm, die war bloß zu jung um mein Buch zu kennen. Wir gehen jetzt zu Dr. Westphalen, die ist älter und hat bestimmt mehr Geschmack."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt… 

Written Oktober 2004


	3. Kapitel 3

**Wetten dass...**

Kapitel 3

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Hab die kleine Reviewverwechslung schon beim lesen bemerkt.

Samusa: Ja, ja, wenn Ben wüsste wie gut man sich über ihn amüsieren könnten…. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber der Kerl fordert es irgendwie förmlich heraus.

Moonshine: Willst du eine Wette darauf abschließen das Ben die „Vom Winde Verweht" Wette gewinnt?"

* * *

Kurz darauf betraten die beiden Wettkontrahenten die Wissenschaftliche Abteilung der seaQuest. Lucas sah sich suchend um, als er die Ärztin erblickte, zog Krieg ihn plötzlich in eine ganz andere Richtung mit. "Äh Ben, ich will ja nicht stören, aber Dr. Westphalen ist dort hinten."

Der Moraloffizier winkte ab. "Gleich, gleich. Aber ich hab gerade Dr. Webber entdeckt. Die fragen wir auch noch." Die von Benjamin eben erwähnte gehörte zu den ältesten Crewmitgliedern der seaQuest, hier hoffte der Luitenend erfolgreich zu sein.

Krieg setzte sein freundlichstes lächeln auf. "Gut das wir sie sehen Dr. Webber. Lucas und ich haben eine kleinere Auseinandersetzung wegen eines Buches. Können sie uns vielleicht verraten welches ihnen besser gefällt?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin nickte. "Um welche Bücher geht es den?"

"Um 'Vom Winde Verweht' und 'Der kleine Prinz'."

Dr. Webbers Augen begannen förmlich zu leuchten. "'Vom Winde Verweht' gehört zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsbüchern und der Film erst. Einfach nur schön. Mit 'Der Kleine Prinz' kann ich allerdings nicht so viel Anfangen. Tut mir leid, aber das Buch spricht mich überhaupt nicht an."

Ben strahlte. "Vielen dank, sie haben uns wirklich sehr weitergeholfen."

"Keine Ursache, das mach ich doch gerne."

Ein strahlender Luitenand Krieg und der Teenager gingen nun zu Dr. Westphalen.

Als die Ärztin die beiden neben sich hörte, schaute sie von ihrem Mikroskop auf. Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich über diesen Besuch freuen sollte oder ob es besser wäre misstrauisch zu sein.

Lucas steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche. "Hat der Captain ihnen von unserer Wette berichtet?"

Kristin nickte. "Das hat er in der Tat. Geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr deshalb etwas von mir wissen wollt?" Das sie das ganze für keine gute Idee hielt sagte sie nicht.

Benjamin nickte. "Ja. Welches Buch lesen sie lieber, 'Vom Winde Verweht' oder 'Der Kleine Prinz'?"

Westphalen legte die Stirn in Falten. "Also 'Vom Winde Verweht' ist mir eindeutig zu kitschig. Die meisten haben es eh nur wegen dem Film gelesen. 'Der Kleine Prinz' von Antoine De Saint Exupéry gefällt mir dagegen sehr gut. Ich habe es Cynthia früher vorgelesen, obwohl ich es eigentlich nicht als klassisches Kinderbuch bezeichnen würde."

Der blonde Teenager strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Der Punkt war eindeutig an ihn gegangen. Jetzt stand es 2 zu 0.

Kriegs Gesichtszüge glitten ihm nach unten. 2:0. Das hieß das er mit den nächsten beiden Wetten höchstens noch ein unentschieden erreichen konnte. Tja, und ein unentschieden war für ihn gleichbedeutend mit einer Niederlage.

Trotzdem wollte der Moraloffizier sich in Sachen Dr. Westphalen noch nicht geschlagen geben. Er und Lucas hatten noch eine Wette ausgemacht die so ähnlich wie die Bücherwette war, nur diesmal sollte es um Filme gehen. "Wir haben da noch etwas wobei sie uns weiterhelfen könnten. Welcher Film rührt sie persönlich mehr zu Tränen 'Titanic' oder 'My Girl'?"

Die rothaarige Ärztin musste diesmal etwas nachdenken. "Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Ich habe damals 'Titanic' im Kino gesehen und ich fand den Film unglaublich toll. Er war sogar kurzfristig einer meiner Lieblingsfilme. Aber als ich ihn dann zu Hause einmal auf Video gesehen habe, konnte ich nicht mehr verstehen was mich an den Film damals so angesprochen hatte. Er wirkt irgendwie nur richtig auf einer Großleinwand. Ein Fernsehbildschirm kann da einfach nicht mithalten. 'My Girl' war allerdings nie einer meiner Lieblingsfilme. Aber trotzdem gibt es da die eine Stelle an der ich früher immer wieder heulen musste. Bezogen auf eure Frage kann ich mich daher eigentlich nur für 'My Girl' entscheiden."

Das Computergenie umarmte Kristen kurz über glücklich. "Dr. Westphalen sie sind einfach einmalig."

* * *

Kurze Zeit später begegneten Lt. Krieg und Lucas Wolenczak in einem der vielen Korridore Lt. Co. Hitchcock. Benjamin hatte es bewusst so getimet das sie ihr begegnen würden. Er wusste nämlich ganz genau was ihr Lieblingsfilm war.

"Gut das wir dich gerade treffen, wir hätten da nämlich noch einmal eine ganz kleine Frage an dich." Krieg hatte sein charmantestes lächeln aufgesetzt.

Hitchcock verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. "Um was geht es?"

"Du sollt uns nur verraten welcher Film dich mehr zu Tränen rührt, 'My Girl' oder 'Titanic'." Fragte der Moraloffizier.

Katie schaute ihn kurz irritiert an. "'Titanic' natürlich, aber das weißt du doch." Sie schüttelte kurz verständnislos mit dem Kopf und ging dann weiter.

Lucas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute den älteren Mann anklagend an. "Du hasst genau gewusst, dass sie jetzt hier lang kommen würde, deshalb wolltest du auch unbedingt hier lang gehen."

Benjamin versuchte es mit seiner Unschuldsmiene. "Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du sprichst. Was wäre ich denn für ein Ehemann gewesen, wenn ich nicht einmal den Lieblingsfilm meiner Frau gekannt hätte. Tja, und das sie genau jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier lang kommt... Also damit habe ich überhaupt gar nichts zu tun."

Das Blonde Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, man sah ihm an das er kein Wort glaubte. "Ja klar Ben." Er entschied sich aber es dabei zu belassen. Schließlich hatten sie auch keine besonderen Regeln vorher abgemacht die so etwas verboten. Insgeheim vermutete er allerdings, dass Krieg nicht das Lieblingsbuch seiner Exfrau kannte, sonst hätte er es da sicherlich auch schon versucht.

* * *

Schon als die beiden Wettkontrahenten in den nächsten Gang einbogen, trafen sie auf ein weiteres weibliches Crewmitglied. Es war eine jüngere Schwester von der Krankenstation. Auch eine von den Kandidatinnen bei denen Krieg schon einmal früher sein Glück in Flirten versucht hatte aber gnadenlos abgeblitzt war. Ben wollte gerade an ihr vorbei gehen als Lucas stehen blieb und sie ansprach.

"Hi, wir hätten da eine kleine Frage an sie, haben sie kurz Zeit?"

Liz Cline nickte. "Geht es um eure Wette?"

Die beiden nickten. "Woher wissen sie davon?" Fragte Krieg.

"Auf einem Boot wie der seaQuest spricht sich so etwas immer schnell rum. Inzwischen müsste eigentlich schon fast jeder davon wissen. Ihr seid ja nicht gerade besonders diskret." Meinte Liz. "Also was wollt ihr wissen?"

"Welcher Film rührt sie mehr zu Tränen, 'Titanic' oder 'My Girl'?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute Benjamin die Krankenschwester an.

"Ist 'Titanic' der Film mit Leonardo Di Caprio?"

Krieg nickte erwartungsvoll. "Ja."

Liz Cline kräuselte ihre Nase. "Ich kann den Typ nicht ausstehen, keine Ahnung was die Frauen und vor allem die Teenager damals an ihm so toll gefunden haben. Aber 'My Girl' schafft es doch immer wieder. Ich brauche nur die Szene zu sehen in der Weyda zu dem Sarg von Thomas J. geht und mir kommen die Tränen."

Lucas grinste verschmitzt und leicht triumphierend, er hatte so eben gerade die Wette gewonnen. "Danke, sie haben mir gerade zu einem Punkt verholfen."

Die Krankenschwester schaute von einem zum anderen, es war wirklich sehr interessant ihre Gesichter zu deuten. "Wie steht es jetzt insgesamt bei der Wette?"

"3 zu 0 für mich." Informierte der Teenager.

"Ph... pures Anfängerglück." War das einzige was Krieg dazu sagen konnte. Ihn passte es gar nicht das er hier so bloß gestellt wurde.

Liz lachte. "Oh, oh, von einem Teenager in Grund und Boden geschmettert. Ja, ja Lucas ist wirklich die große Ausnahme von der Regel. Normalerweise sehen sie entweder gut aus oder haben Köpfchen. Und unser kleiner hier hat beides in Massen" Sie wuschelte dem Teen kurz durch das Haar. "Ach ja, wenn ich doch nur ein paar Jahre jünger wäre..." Lachend setze sie ihren Weg fort ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Und somit ließ sie einen wütend schauenden Versorgungsoffizier und ein rot gewordenes Computergenie zurück.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written Oktober 2004


	4. Kapitel 4

**Wetten dass...**

Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa, Yury und Moonshine für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Freut mich, dass dir der Schluss von Kapitel 3 gefallen hat.

Yury: Dann vergöttere die gute Frau mal weiter ;-)

Moonshine: Tja, ich mag „Vom Winde Verweht" und auch „Titanic" nicht. Ich würde sagen ich hab die Damen der Geschichte wohl unbewusst damit beeinflusst es auch nicht gut zu finden ;-).

* * *

Am nächsten morgen vor dem Frühstück hielten sich Benjamin und Lucas in der nähe der beiden großen Waschräume auf. Es ging jetzt um die 4. und letzte Wette, als Hilfsmittel hierfür hatten sie Lucas Computer, ein Blatt Papier mit einem Stift und mehrere Stoppuhren dabei. In dieser Wette ging es darum, wer

zusammengerechnet länger im Bad brauchte, Männer oder Frauen. Sie wollten von 10 verschiedenen weiblichen und männlichen Crewmitgliedern die Zeit die sie im Bad brauchten addieren und daraus würde dann eine Gesamtzeit entstehen.

Lt. Krieg hatte getippt das die Frauen länger im Bad bräuchten, der Teenager hatte sich dagegen für die Männer entschieden.

Der Blondschopf schaute Benjamin fragend an. "Möchtest du das wirklich noch machen? Wir können hier doch genau so gut abbrechen. Die Wette ist doch eh schon entschieden."

Der Moraloffizier schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ne, Wette ist Wette. Außerdem bin ich mir 100 sicher das ich diesmal den Punkt bekomme."

"Wirklich?" Fragte der Teen und schaute auf eine Stoppuhr als gerade jemand den Waschraum verließ. Dann trug er das Ergebnis in seinen Computer ein.

Krieg notierte es dagegen Handschriftlich, er wollte sicher gehen das Lucas mit seinem Computer nicht schummelte. "Natürlich. Darin besteht gar kein Zweifel."

Das junge Genie zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Sag mal, hast du noch keine Zwischenrechnung gemacht?"

Ben schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, wieso?"

"Na ja, bis jetzt waren die Männer zusammengerechnet schon 7 Minuten länger im Bad als die Frauen."

Der Luitenend zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach, das hat noch gar nichts zu bedeuten."

* * *

45 Minuten später war auch der letzte Teil ihrer Wette beendet und Benjamin und Lucas saßen mit O'Neill, Ortiz, Dr. Westphalen und Captain Bridger an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall und waren am Frühstücken.

Der Teenager leerte gerade sein Glas Orangensaft. Dann schaute er Krieg an und deutete auf sein nun leeres Glas. "Wärest du bitte so nett?"

Der Moraloffizier brummte etwas unverständliches, dann stand er auf und nahm das Glas mit.

Die anderen Crewmitglieder die um diesen Tisch saßen verfolgten das geschehen interessiert und auch etwas verwundert.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Ben zurück und er stellte ein nun wieder volles Glas vor das Computergenie.

"Danke."

Miguel bekam plötzlich große Augen. "Sagt bloß...."

Krieg schaute missmutig in die Ruhe. "Ich sag euch, pures Anfänger Glück. Außerdem glaube ich immer noch, dass er vorher alle Frauen an Bord bestochen hat."

Lucas verdrehte genervt die Augen, Ben konnte es einfach nicht ertragen zu verlieren.

Ortiz grinste. "Wie lautet das genaue Endergebnis?"

"4:0 für mich." Meinte der Teenager trocken und biss in sein Brötchen.

O'Neill, Bridger und Westphalen verkniffen sich das lachen. Miguel dagegen prustete los. Kriegs Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu göttlich. "Tja Ben, vielleicht solltest du bei Lucas mal Nachhilfe nehmen."

Für dieses Kommentar erntete er einen bitter bösen Blick von Krieg.

Bridger schaute den Jungen einen Augenblick lang an, er wusste das der Blondschopf ein guter Beobachter war, aber er hätte nie damit gerechnet das der Teenager die Wette so überlegen gewinnen könnte. Schließlich war es eine Tatsachen das Benjamin um einiges älter war und somit mehr Erfahrung hatte. "Woher hast du das alles gewusst?"

"Na ja, als ich klein war, hab ich meine Mutter immer mehr gesehen als meinen Vater. Meine Babysitter und Kindermädchen waren auch immer alle weiblich. Da bekommt man schon so einiges mit." Berichtete Lucas. "Und in der Schule ging es später ungefähr so weiter. Wisst ihr, wenn man immer mit Abstand der kleinste und Jüngste ist und dann noch die besten Noten einheimst finden einen die anderen Jungs nicht besonders cool, ganz im Gegenteil sogar." Irgendwie klang er traurig. "Die Mädchen dagegen haben sich immer besonders um mich gekümmert, keine Ahnung warum. Vielleicht hab ich ihre Mütterlichen Gefühle geweckt oder so ähnlich." Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. "Als ich dann nach Stanford ging war ich erst in einem Studentenwohnheim für Jungs untergebracht." Er machte eine kurze Pause, sollte er das wirklich sagen? "Na ja, irgendwann hat sich einer der Footballspieler dazu entschieden, seine Wut an mir auszulassen. Ab da hat es der Direktor zu Gefährlich gehalten für mich dort zu bleiben und hat mich ins Mädchenwohnheim umgesiedelt. Ich kann euch sagen, da bekommt man manchmal mehr mit als einem lieb ist."

Die anderen nickten nachdenklich. Es war bitter zu hören, dass es Lucas im Wohnheim für Jungs nicht gut ergangen war. Leider war dies aber überhaupt kein Einzelfall, solche Geschichten hörte man leider einfach viel zu oft. Sobald jemand auch nur irgendwie anders war und aus dem typischen Rahmen viel hatte er einen schweren Stand. Im Endeffekt hatte der Teen mit der Lösung des Mädchenwohnheims sogar noch ziemlich Glück gehabt. Aber trotzdem war es nicht schön zu hören das Lucas solche Probleme im College gehabt hatte.

O'Neill wollte die Situation wieder auflockern, er wusste ganz genau, dass das was Lucas eben gesagt hatte nicht in Vergessenheit geraten würde. Bridger würde sicherlich bald mit dem Teenager darüber reden, wissen wollen was genau damals vor gefallen war. Und wenn er es nicht tat dann Dr. Westphalen. Irgendwie hatten es die beiden schnell zu ihrer Persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht, sich speziell um das Computergenie zu kümmern. "Und daher weißt du also so viel über die weibliche Psyche?"

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Klar. Ich versuche aus allem immer etwas zu lernen. Und wenn es nur ist: 'Das tust du nie wieder'." Er machte eine kure Pause und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Saft. "Am Wochenende haben sie im Mädchenwohnheim manchmal einen DVD-Abend gemacht. Sie haben mich dann auch jedes Mal dazu eingeladen. Ich bin dann auch manchmal dahin, schließlich war ich zu jung um das Wohnheim Abends zu verlassen und ich bin ja am Wochenende auch nie nach Hause gefahren. Es war interessant zu sehen welche Filme sie ausgewählt haben und wie die Reaktionen darauf waren. Einmal haben sie "My Girl" gesehen, ich sag euch, ich hab noch nie so viele Mädchen auf einmal heulen sehen. Klar, der Film war traurig aber deshalb in der Öffentlichkeit weinen? Das könnt ich nicht bei einem Film. Ich glaube das ist auch so ein Geschlechter Unterschied, Frauen haben oft kein Problem in der Öffentlichkeit zu weinen, Männern dagegen ist so etwas peinlich und sie versuchen es zu vermeiden. Frauen sind da irgendwie anders." Er legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. "Manchmal glaube ich das ist die wahre Stärke, zugeben zu können wenn man Hilfe braucht oder auch zu zeigen wenn man traurig ist."

Dr. Westphalen nickte, sie fand es gut, dass sich der Teenager auch um solche Sachen Gedanken machte. Viele Gleichaltrige würden dies nicht tun. Aber Lucas war und blieb auch einfach etwas Besonderes.

Benjamin Krieg schaute immer noch grimmig auf sein Brötchen. Ihm passte es überhaupt nicht das er die Wette so Haus hoch verloren hatte. Das ganze würde ihm jetzt bestimmt ewig vorgehalten und die anderen würden ihn sicherlich auch damit aufziehen. "Warum hast du auch nie erzählt, dass du in einem Mädchenwohnheim warst?"

Das junge Genie verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Es hat mich schließlich auch nie jemand danach gefragt."

Der Moraloffizier war immer noch griesgrämig. "Du hättest mich trotzdem Vorwarnen können."

Miguel schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf. "Reiß dich zusammen und sei endlich ein fairer Verlierer. Du könntest Lucas Leistung ruhig mal anerkennen."

Dafür erntete Ortiz erneut einen finsteren Blick von Krieg.

Bridger entschied sich das es nun Zeit für ein neues Thema war. "In 5 Tagen bekommen wir übrigens Besuch, ein paar Wissenschafter wollen ein kleines Experiment auf der seaQuest durchführen."

Kristin nickte dazu nachdenklich. Sie war darüber natürlich schon längst informiert. Der Blick der rothaarigen Ärztin richtete sich auf den blonden Teenager. "Könntest du deshalb vielleicht mal ausnahmsweise in deiner Kabine aufräumen und auch staubwischen? Ich glaube zwar nicht das sich irgend jemand dahin verirren könnte, aber sicher ist sicher."

Das Computergenie nickte mit dem Kopf. "Klar, kein Problem."

Für diese Antwort erntete er geschockte Blicke. Alle waren daran gewönnt, das bei Lucas das Chaos herrschte und das jede Kritik daran sofort abschmettert wurde. Der Teen behauptete schließlich auch, dass das Chaos Ausdruck seiner Persönlichkeit und Lebensphilosophie war und jetzt war es auf einmal 'kein Problem' aufzuräumen?

Lucas grinste als er den Gesichtsausdruck der anderen sah. "Natürlich räume ich nicht besonders gerne auf." Dann lächelte er verschmitzt und schaute den Versorgungsoffizier an. "Aber diesmal habe ich ja dabei eine ganz besonders fleißige Hilfe, nicht war Ben?" Der Teen hatte vor den Wetteinsatz richtig auszunutzen.

Krieg schluckte einmal heftig, seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Er hasste es ja schon bei sich selbst Staub zu wischen. Und nun sollte er dies auch noch bei Lucas tun? In einer Kabine die in ihrem ganzen Leben bis jetzt noch kein Staubtuch gesehen hatte? "Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nie wieder im Leben mit dir eine Wette abschließen!"

Und dies war für alle anderen, dass eindeutige Signal in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

ENDE

Written Oktober 2004


End file.
